The Power of Love
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: There's something strange with Marlene. Then, one by one, Kowalski, Rico, and Private are missing. What happen with them? Story will be writed in Kowalski's, Rico's, Private's, Skipper's, and Marlene's POV. Just read! You should read the epilogue!
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Attack 1

A/N: i'm sorry if there are some bad grammar... I hope  
you'll like it! Just read!  
Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar aren't mine, they're Nickelodeon's and  
DreamWorks's.

The Power of Love  
Chapter 1: The Unknown Attack-1

KOWALSKI'S POV  
I'm alone in my lab... Making something that -again- i  
don't know what's it. Skipper and Private are taking  
some snowflakes, while Rico is in the another room -  
with his doll.  
Suddenly, the fishbowl entrance opened and Marlene  
comes down.  
"hi Marlene" i said.  
"oh, hello Kowalski" said her.  
I notice something strange. Her voice heard... Scared?  
And her eyes also looked very scared... I take my  
clipboard and start calculating and writing anything  
that maybe makes her scared.  
"what's that, Kowalski?" ask Marlene. Again, her voice  
heard strange.  
"what?" i ask.  
"what's that?" ask her, points to my invention.  
"classified." i said.  
She moves her hands-paws. Wait, she's holding  
something behind her back.  
"what's that?" i ask.  
And again, her voice heard scared a little. "nothing." said her.  
Suddenly she yelled, "WHERE'S SKIPPER?"  
"What's wrong with you, Marlene?" i ask.  
She takes something that she hide behind. A gun.  
"nothing." said her, and then she shoots me.  
I try to dodge, but too slow. I feel pain on my stomach, and everything goes dark.

To be continue...

A/N: what happen to Marlene? Just wait for the next chapter! Sorry cuz this is so short... But... However, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown Attack 2

Disclaimer: The characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar are Nickelodeon's and DreamWorks's, not  
mine.

The Power of Love  
Chapter 2: The Unknown Attack-2

RICO'S POV  
I heard someone is yelling. I'm in front of the tv with  
my doll, watching Smackdown. But i decide to take a  
look to Kowalski in his lab. I walk to his lab, and i see  
Marlene stand up in front of fainted Kowalski. She  
turned to me, hiding something behind her.  
"Rico! We must find Skipper! Kowalski's faint!" said her.  
I'm not a good listener, but i'm sure that there's  
something different in her voice. And her eyes are...  
Scared? But, why?  
"Hurry, Rico! Tell me, where's Skipper? I'll call him!"  
said her.  
"SNOWFLAKES!" i said.  
She... Chucks?  
"So... He lets his team alone? Funny. I'll do this easily..." said her. Wait, it's not her! Her voice is completely  
different this time! It's... Not her, but his!  
I cought my chainsaw, ready to attack.  
"Oh yeah, i forget that you're here, Rico. Thanks for  
your help." said her-him.  
She takes a gun behind her and shoots me. I dodge and  
run to her, ready with my chainsaw. I try to cut her,  
but she dodge so fast. Suddenly she sweep my feet. I  
fall to the ground. She walks to face me and she aim  
her gun to me, i punch her paws, miss, and she shoots  
me.  
I see Private in front of the door, and then everything  
goes dark.

PRIVATE'S POV  
Skipper ordered me to back to the h.q first. He said he  
feels something bad is happened. And i know he's  
right.  
I'm in front of Kowalski's lab, and i see a fainted  
Kowalski. And i see Marlene, in front of Rico, shoots  
him. If they both are defeated by Marlene, it means i  
can't win from her. So i run to outside.  
Too late, she chase me. Oh my God, she's running so  
fast!  
I know that i can't run from her. I run to my bunk, take  
a recorder under my pillow. I turn it on and said, "  
Skippah, beware to Marlene! She attacks us! Be-"  
I dodge from a bullet. I turn the recorder off, and  
quickly hide it under Skipper's pillow. Hopefully she  
didn't saw what i did.  
A bullet comes again. I dodge. I turn around and find  
Marlene, several meters from me.  
"Marlene! What happen to you?" i ask.  
"You'll know later, Private." said her. "What did you  
hide under that pillow?" ask her.  
I shake my head.  
She shoots me. I dodge again, run towards her.  
"It will be fun" said her. She puts her gun and get  
ready.  
I punch her face, she evade it. She kick my stomach, i  
dodge, and she elbows my neck, i got it. I ignore the  
hurt feeling and punch and kick her. She got it. I can  
see her hurt in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Marlene! Are you alright?" i ask, worried.  
"Stupid." said her. She sweeps my feet and i fall to the  
ground. She takes the gun and shoots me.  
"Have a nice sleep, Private." said her.  
My visual starts darker and darker, and everything goes  
dark.

To be continued...

A/N: What happen with Marlene? Or, who is this '  
Marlene' exactly? And, whos voice that heard by Rico?  
Wait for the next chapter!  
This is my first action story, so let me know if you  
have an advice about the story! Please review! Thx! =)


	3. Chapter 3: Way To Tell Your Love

Disclaimer: The characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar are Nickelodeon's and DreamWorks's.

The Power of Love  
Chapter 3: Way To Tell Your Love

NORMAL  
Marlene walks to Skipper's bunk. She checks the pillow,  
and she find it. The recorder.  
"Actually, this is a good idea..." said her-with his voice.  
(A/N: I'm sure that you're curious about whos voice is  
that, right?)  
She puts the recorder under the pillow, and walks to  
Kowalski's lab. She drags Kowalski and Rico to the otter  
habitat, then she back to the h.q to take Private, also  
to the otter habitat.  
"I'll take my revenge..." said her-with his voice.

SKIPPER'S POV  
I ordered Private to go back to the h.q without me,  
while i take the snowflakes.  
A big mistake.  
I bring the snowflakes inside the h.q, and put them on  
our table.  
"Kowalski? Rico? Private?" i ask.  
My heart is pounding like crazy.  
I run to Kowalski's lab, around the h.q, and the bunks.  
Nothing. The h.q is empty. I check the h.q once again,  
try to find any clue about where they are. And i find  
nothing. I check our bunks, and i find something under  
my pillow.  
A recorder.  
I turn it on. I hear Private's voice, "Skippah, beware to  
Marlene! She attacks us! Be-"  
The voice is cutted off. I can feel that my heart  
almost explode.  
Marlene? Attacking us? And... Kidnapping my team? I  
mean... Someone that i love is attacking us?  
I slap myself. Whoever is that, i must save my team. I  
slide to otter habitat.  
A bullet welcome me. I dodge, and i can see Marlene  
stands there, near Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Bringing a  
gun.  
"MARLENE! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" i yelled.  
"Nothing. I just take my revenge." said her. But it's not  
her voice.  
It's his voice.  
"BLOWHOLE! WHAT HAD YOU DID TO MARLENE?" I  
yelled.  
She-or he-laughs. "I just use Kowalski's invention. The  
kitchen blender that can switch people's soul."  
"YOU! HOW COULD YOU-"  
"But i can't use it perfectly. So, here i am. Two soul in  
one body." said Blowhole-in Marlene's body. "But, i'm  
dominating her body. I can use it almost perfectly."  
said him, laughs.  
"YOU CRAZY-EVIL-LOWER MAMMAL!" i yelled. I can't  
believe this. Blowhole... In Marlene's body? It means... I'  
ll hurt her if i attack him?  
Suddenly she runs to me and try to claws me. I dodge  
and dodge. I can see, deep in her eyes, that she's  
scared for life. I can see that Marlene still there,  
somewhere in her body. All i need is to give her more  
strength to defeat Blowhole's soul in her body.  
She claws me again. But i just stand there, and catch  
her paw.  
"What are you doing?" ask Blowhole.  
I hug her. She-or he- try to release it. I strengthen the  
hug.  
"Marlene, you there, right?" i said on her ear. "Defeat  
him, Marlene. You can."  
"YOU!" said Blowhole. I know that Marlene already try  
to disturb him. I strengthen my hug again.  
"C'mon, Marlene. I'm here, for you. I'll help you. I'll try  
to keep you safe, no matter what's the risk."  
Blowhole is shouting. Marlene will defeat him. I know  
that.  
But i must give her more power. And i follow my gut,  
to say this.  
"Marlene..." i said. I gulp first. "I love you, Marlene.  
Trust me, you can defeat him. Cause i love you. I love  
you so much."  
I know she hear that. And i know it help her.  
Marlene's body is calming down. I hope she's fine.

To be continued...

A/N: how's it? You like it? You like it? I hope you like  
it! Still, i'll receive your advice.  
Well, please tell me how's the story through  
reviewing! I love your review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Tragedy

A/N: Some reviews tell me that my grammar is awful  
and i must improve it... I'll try my best! Please feel  
free to tell me the part where my grammar is bad! I'll  
try to fix it! Thx! Just read now...  
Disclaimer: The characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar are Nickelodeon's and DreamWorks's.

The Power of Love  
Chapter 4: Tragedy

MARLENE'S POV  
I hear what Skipper says. And that's what i want to hear  
from him. Because i love him too.  
That crazy dolphin is trying to defeat me, he pushes  
me away from my body. But i can't let him use my  
body.  
Especially, i don't want to let Skipper hurt.  
So i shout to that dolphin. 'Hey, you stupid crazy  
dolphin! GET OUT FROM MY BODY!'  
He pushes me harder. But Skipper strengthen his hug  
again. It gives me more power, and i fight that dolphin.  
I shout again, 'GET-OUT-FROM-MY-BODY!'

SKIPPER'S POV  
Marlene starts calming down. I hope she understand  
about what i said. I strengthen my hug. She doesn't  
move any muscle. Seems they're still fighting now.  
And i know how to give her more power.  
Something that i always want to do.

I kiss her mouth.

MARLENE'S POV  
And then Skipper kisses my mouth. I didn't expect  
that, but it help me so much. Slowly i take control of  
my body again. That crazy dolphin disappear, i don't  
know where is he now. He doesn't try to take my body  
anymore.  
I repay Skipper's kiss. I kiss his beak.  
Skipper is surprised. "Marlene, is that you?" ask him.  
"yes, it's me." i said.  
He smiles. But suddenly his smiles disappear. "where's  
Blowhole now?" ask him.  
"i don't know. But he isn't in my body anymore. I can  
feel it." i said.  
Suddenly, from outside, Blowhole comes in with his  
weird vehicle and... A gun.  
"don't worry, i'm here" said Blowhole, aim the gun to  
Skipper. And he shoots Skipper.  
Skipper isn't ready. He can't dodge now.  
"NO!" i yelled. I push Skipper away.

SKIPPER'S POV  
I was not ready. I still watching her eyes, can't believe that she is back. But Blowhole comes in and shoots me. I didn't expect that.  
Marlene pushes me away. And the bullet hits her.  
"MARLENE!" i shouted. I run to her.  
'Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. It's my fault. My fault. I should be ready. If i ready, she will not hitted.'  
She's lying on the ground. Blood is moving out from her stomach. I hug her.  
Please, don't leave me, Marlene.

To be continued...

A/N: As a note, i write this in rush, cuz i hope my friend can read this before she leave. Please review! =)


	5. Chapter 5: Is This The End?

Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar are Nickelodeon's and DreamWorks's.

The Power of Love  
Chapter 5: Is This The End?

SKIPPER'S POV  
I release Marlene and lie her on the ground. Then i  
walk to Blowhole.  
"LET'S FIGHT, CRAZY DOLPHIN!" i yelled.  
He smiles. Then he drives his vehicle move around  
me. And he aims his gun to me.  
I run to him. He shoots. I dodge. Then i get close  
enough to him. He's trying to move backwards, but i  
hold his flipper. I shout in anger and throw him away  
from his vehicle. The vehicle moves uncontrolled and  
hits the wall. Blowhole lies on the ground, can't move.  
I take his gun.  
"What happen with my team? Are they still alive?" i  
ask.  
He laughs. "of course. I just make them fainted." said  
him. "but, it's better to hurry to help your girlfriend."  
said him again, laughs.  
Then i punch his robotic eyes with the gun. He  
screamed. I slap his head hardly. He fainted.  
I run to my team. "Kowalski! Rico! Private!" i yelled.  
No response.  
I don't want to do this, but i must. I slap them hardly  
with my flipper, one by one.  
"WAIT! What?" said Kowalski, waked up.  
Rico coughs a dinamit. I take it and throw it out.  
"er?" said Private.  
I run back to Marlene. Her wound is really bad. Blood  
still moving out. And... There's a spot in her wound. It's  
not blood. It's...  
"it's poison, sir. Made from-" said Kowalski, but i cut  
him.  
"How to heal it?" i ask.  
"antidote. But we don't have it. Maybe in hospital-"  
"BRING HER TO THE ZOO HOSPITAL!" I shouted.  
"sir... Her time only..." Kowalski writes on his clipboard  
first, "about 15 minutes left... And it's too... Late..."  
I shouted. Sad and angry. This is my fault. If i ready... If  
i can kill Blowhole sooner... If i'm not stupid...  
Marlene coughs blood. I hug her.  
"Skipper..." she whispered. "it's not your fault"  
I caress her cheek. "Marlene, you'll be fine. Trust me, i'  
ll make you safe." i said.  
She smiles. And she close her eyes.  
"Marlene, please don't leave me!" i said. I can't hold my tears anymore.

To be continued...

A/N: Wow, the first time Skipper cries, i thought. Seriously, i cry when i write this!  
Still, i accept your advice! Please review!  
=)


	6. Chapter 6: The Power of Love

Disclaimer: the characters from The P.O.M are  
Nickelodeon's and DreamWorks's.

The Power of Love  
Chapter 6: The Power of Love

MARLENE'S POV  
I close my eyes. I feel something is burning my  
wound, and the feeling moves to whole of my body. It'  
s like... something is burning me from inside.  
Then i feel something wet falls to my chest. And it  
falls again, then it starts falling heavily. I want to know  
what's that, but my eyes are too heavy to open. Then i  
realized, it's tears.

Skipper's tears.

Skipper? Crying? How can it be?  
Then i realized something. He loves me. He really  
loves me. He ever said he loves me, and he has been  
kissed me. And it's not a lie.  
I thought this is the end. But i know it's wrong. This is  
not the end. I will not die now. Cause Skipper loves  
me, and he will be very sad if i leave him.  
I cough something again. Warm. Maybe my blood.  
"Marlene..." said Skipper. "Please... Don't go now..."  
"Ski-Skipper... I love you..." i said. My heart is pounding  
really fast. But it's not because i'm nervous. There's  
something wrong with my body, and the burn feeling  
become bigger and bigger.

Maybe this is really the end.

"I love you too, Marlene!" said Skipper, almost yelling.

No, this is not the end. I MUST STAY ALIVE! Skipper  
love and need me. And i love and need him too.

"Marlene, i just tell you that i love you, and i just  
know that you love me too! Then you're going to  
leave me? Please, Marlene, don't..." said Skipper, half  
sobbing.

I know, Skipper... I don't want to leave you too... But...

Skipper hugs me again. He still sobbing.

I MUST KEEP ALIVE! i thought it repeatly. I ignore the  
burn feeling. I try as hard as i can to open my eyes,  
then i see Skipper is crying on my chest, hug me.  
I cough something again. And i'm right, it's my blood. I  
wipe it from my mouth.  
'please, God... I love Skipper and i don't want to leave  
him now...' thought me.  
I fight the burn feeling. I don't care with my heart that  
pounding really fast. I don't care with my head that  
feels really bad. I must keep alive. I hug Skipper and  
kiss him.

SKIPPER'S POV  
Marlene wakes up and kisses me. I repay it. Then she  
breaks it.  
"Marlene, are you okay?" i ask worried.  
"i don't know, Skipper. But i feel better..." said her.  
"Team, let's go to the hospital!" i said.  
I carry Marlene, bridal style. But this is not a happy  
moment. Rico coughs a big cage and locks Blowhole  
inside it. Now, we must rush in time.  
We run to the zoo hospital. Marlene coughs blood  
again.  
"Marlene, you'll be okay. Don't worry." i said, still  
running.  
She smiles. "i know, Skipper. Cause you're here."  
I kiss her again. Then we arrive. We leave her while the  
doctor comes. I hope she will be fine. For the first  
time, i hope Kowalski's calculation is wrong.

To be continued...

A/N: What do you think? Please review!  
Still, i'll accept your advice.  
The next chapter is the ending. Wait for it!  
Please review!


	7. Epilogue: Two Months Later

A/N: I decide to update fast. Two chapters in a day!  
Yay!  
Disclaimer: the characters from The P.O.M aren't mine,  
they're Nickelodeon's and DreamWorks's.

The Power of Love  
Epilogue: Two Months Later...

TWO MONTHS LATER  
SKIPPER'S POV  
I bring a rose to otter's habitat. Yeah, Marlene's  
favorite flower. I go in.  
There, Marlene lies on her bed. Her stomach already  
healed. But... The poison can't taken out from her body  
completely.  
I remembered how's her face when the doctors try to  
take the poison out from her body. It was so pale and  
scared. I cried when i saw her suffer, it was my fault if  
she's suffering. And i can't forget the guilty feeling till  
now.

But, now here we are. She can takes activities, but she  
almost spend whole of her days with lies on her bed,  
to recover her power. Sometimes, my team, the  
chimpanzees, the lemurs, even Joey, visit her. But i  
come to her habitat everyday, in the morning and the  
afternoon. I try to make her happy, cause there are not  
much things that can she do on a bed.  
Kowalski still searching and doing experiments to make  
antidote that can heal her completely. I'm so lucky to  
have a great lieutenant, and a great team.

She's sleeping. I walk silently and sit on the edge of  
her bed. I put the rose besides her. She waked up.

"Hi, Skipper" said her, yawned.  
"am i bother your sleep?" i ask.  
"not at all." said her. She takes the rose and smells it.  
"thanks, Skipper." said her.  
"your welcome." i said, smile.  
She smiles back. "so... It's two weeks again, right?"  
"yes, My love." i said.

Yeah, two weeks again. A month ago, right after she  
backs from the hospital, i visit her habitat, bringing a  
bound of roses and a ring. I proposed her. And she said  
yes. It's the best moment in my life.  
And two weeks again is our wedding.

"you should be happy, Skipper. Someone will join our family." said her, smiles.  
"really?" i ask, curiously.  
"yes. A male penguin. Your son." said her, still smiles.  
I hug her. "oh thanks, Marlene! You're the best that i get!" i said, very very happy. I'll got a son!

I heard from the doctor that, although Marlene is weak, she still able to have children. The poison won't affecting her baby. And she still has more than enough power to give birth to a child. Thanks so much, God.

"and you're the best husband that i can get, Skipper. I love you." said her.  
I kiss her. She kisses back.  
This story ended with a happiness. 'Once again, thanks, God', i thought.

The End...

A/N: How's it? I LOVE THIS! Please review!


End file.
